


How To Tickle

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [25]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Sportahusbands, Sportsfamily, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportsfamily tickle fight and Stephanie and Rottenella join in on the fun because I die for the happy family four!





	How To Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you on ao3 know, I have reopened prompt suggestions on my tumblr! You can find me at [indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com](https://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com)
> 
> (hope that link works. Cross your fingers.)

It started when Stephanie tried tickling Rottenella under the chin. The two were taking a break from dancing in the park. Rottenella looked so stoic, still not used to expressing much emotion since she had been reanimated by Robbie almost three weeks ago, that Stephanie had just wanted to see her smile.

“What are you doing?” Rottenella asked, glancing at Stephanie.

Stephanie lowered her hand, frowning, “I’m tickling you.”

Rottenella tilted her head, “What is ‘tickling’?”

“It’s, um, when someone does this,” Stephanie wiggled her fingers, “in a place that makes you laugh.”

Rottenella looked at her own hands. She raised one and moved her fingers like Stephanie’s.

“That’s it! Then you do that where you think it’ll make someone laugh.”

“Why does it make people laugh?”

This was getting harder to explain, “Because it… feels weird?” It was occurring to Stephanie that Rottenella, for all she appeared, was still made of metal. Maybe she couldn’t _feel_?

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rottenella wiggled her fingers against Stephanie’s cheek, “Like here?”

“No.”

The hand moved to Stephanie’s nose, “Here?”

“Nope.”

How about _here_?”

Without warning, both of Rottenella’s hands went to the underside of Stephane’s chin, tickling the girl mercilessly.

On reflex, Stephanie tried to cover her neck with her hands but it was too late. Rottenella had her shrieking with laughter.

“N-No fair!” Stephanie was able to get out, still trying to twist away from the taller girl, “I can’t- I can’t get you back!”

“You should have thought of that before you started this!” Rottenella was smiling now. Stephanie had a feeling she had been tricked.

“What are you two doing?”

Rottenella’s hand retracted and Stephanie, still giggling, looked behind her to find Sportacus and Robbie walking up to them. Robbie was carrying a picnic basket and Sportacus had a couple of water bottles.

“We were going to surprise you both with a snack but if you’re too busy…” Robbie began to slowly turn on his heel.

“We’ll eat!” Stephanie said eagerly. Robbie and Sportacus placed their burdens on the wall beside them.

“Stephanie was just teaching me about ‘tickling’.” Rottenella said, as innocently as before, “Do either of you know what that is?”

Before Robbie could speak, Sportacus said, “Sure! It’s _this_!” and he attacked Robbie’s sides.

Robbie’s voice went up a few octaves as he tried to get Sportacus away from him. The girls were no help, laughing at the couple. Robbie jumped to hide behind Stephanie and when Sportacus tried to reach around her, both girls began tickling Sportacus. Robbie cheered them on until Stephanie turned around and started tickling his sides again.

The tickle fight only ended when Rottenella reached down and tickled the back of Sportacus’ knee. The elf fell backward onto the picnic basket, breaking it open. Robbie and Stephanie stopped and looked over, concerned. Sportacus sat up and reached behind him. From the ruined basket, he pulled a bag of slightly squished cookies.

“Robbie, I said to pack a _healthy_ snack.”

“That was your first mistake.”

With Sportacus’ eyes on Robbie, he missed Rottenella silently move around to his other side. Her hand darted out and brushed Sportacus’ armpit. He automatically let go of the bag, pulling his arm back to himself to protect the sensitive area.

Rottenella caught the bag and tossed it to Stephanie, “ _Run_.”

The two girls took off, ignoring the shouts from Sportacus and the laughter from Robbie.


End file.
